Academy Invasion Arc Episode 6
"Yuri of the Cold Smile" is the 6th episode of the series. After the Failed Invasion Leo orders Yuri to come to Duel Academy....He begins his carnage by defeating the Students but will he be able to be stopped by Asuka or Fubuki? Featured Duels Alexis Rhodes vs. Yuri Turn 1: Alexis Alexis draws "Cyber Tutu" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/800) in Attack Position. Alexis Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuri Yuri activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Ancient Gear Fortress", preventing "Ancient Gear" monsters he controls from being targeted or destroyed by his opponent's card effects during the turn they are Normal or Special Summoned. It will also prevent the opponent from activating any cards or effects in response to the activation of any "Ancient Gear" card. As he controls no monsters, Yuri activates "Ancient Gear Catapult", letting him target and destroy a face-up card he controls and Special Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster from his Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He destroys "Fortress" and Special Summons "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon" (3000/3000) from his Deck in Attack Position. As "Fortress" was destroyed, its effect activates, letting Yuri Special Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster from his hand or Graveyard, but he may not Special Summon any monsters for the rest of this turn except "Ancient Gear" monsters. He Special Summons "Ancient Gear Wyvern" from his hand in Attack Position (1700/1200). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yuri add an "Ancient Gear" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Ancient Gear Golem". "Reactor Dragon" attacks "Cyber Tutu". Alexis attempts to activate "Doble Passe" in response, but the effect of "Reactor Dragon" prevents the opponent from activating Spell or Trap Card, and Monster Effects until the end of the Damage Step. "Reactor Dragon" then destroys "Cyber Tutu" (Alexis: 4000 → 2000 LP). "Wyvern" attacks Alexis directly (Alexis: 2000 → 300 LP). Turn 3: Alexis Alexis draws. She then Normal Summons "Cyber Petit Angel" (300/200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" then activates, letting Alexis add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Machine Angel Ritual" to Tribute "Cyber Petit Angel" and "Idaten" and Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. She then activates "Ritual Weapon", equipping it to "Benten" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 1500 ("Cyber Angel Benten": 1800 → 3300/1500 → 3000). "Benten" attacks and destroys "Reactor Dragon" (Yuri: 4000 → 3700 LP). Since "Benten" destroyed a monster in battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Maitre' D equal to the DEF of "Reactor Dragon" (Yuri: 3700 → 700 LP). Turn 4: Yuri Yuri draws. Yuri activates "Ancient Gear Workshop", letting him add an "Ancient Gear" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Reactor Dragon". Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing "Golem", "Reactor Dragon", and "Wyvern" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" (4400/3400) in Attack Position. "Ultimate Golem" attacks and destroys "Benten" (Alexis: 300 → 0 LP). Atticus Rhodes vs. Yuri Turn 1: Atticus Atticus draws "Red-Eyes Black Chick" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/500) in Attack Position. He then sends "Red-Eyes Black Chick" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Atticus then activates "Inferno Fire Blast" to target "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and inflict damage to Jaden equal to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon's" original ATK (Yuri 4000 → 1600 LP), but "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" can't attack this turn. Nightshroud activates "Dragon's Gunfire" and chooses to activate its first effect to inflict 800 damage to Yuri (Yuri: 1600 → 800 LP). Atticus Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuri Yuri Normal Summon "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" (1200/800). As it was Normal Summoned, Yuri activates its effect, which lets him send a "Predaplant" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from his Deck. Yuri sends "Predaplant Stapeliaworm" and Special Summon "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" (1000/1500). As "Darlingtonia Cobra" was Special Summoned Yuri activates its effect, which lets him add "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing "Darlingtonia Cobra" and "Ophrys Scorpio" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Since "Starving Venom" was Fusion Summoned by only using monsters on the field as Fusion Materials, Yuri activates its effect, increasing the ATK of "Starving Venom" by the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control (2800 → 5200). "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Atticus: 4000 → 1200 LP). Turn 3: Atticus Atticus draws. Atticus draws "Swing of Memories" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon a Normal Monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Atticus then Tributes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-type monster in Nightshroud's Graveyard. There are currently two ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 2400 → 3000/2000). "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Starving Venom" (Yuri: 800 → 600 LP). As "Starving Venom" was destroyed, its effect activates, destroying all monsters on the field and inflicting damage to their controllers equal to their original ATK. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" is destroyed (Atticus: 1200 → 0 LP).